


Those Good Old Days

by sdms



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), written while i should have been working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdms/pseuds/sdms
Summary: Simon's been waiting years for this moment.





	Those Good Old Days

**Author's Note:**

> Something that I kept thinking about during my commute to work, so I had to get it out of my head. I've been considering doing some drabbles, but I haven't decided yet. For all I know, this is a one-time thing. 
> 
> Partly inspired by Maklemore's Good Old Days.

She looks beautiful in that dress. Satin and delicate lace grazes the floor as she walks. So graceful. She looks as if she’s barely touching the ground, gliding across as the sun catches her back, illuminating her.

 

_She looks like an angel._

 

He knew she would.

 

Her long golden hair is pulled up in an elegant updo, soft tendrils framing her face. Gorgeous. Perfect as she has always been.

 

When they first started dating she used to refuse to wear her hair up unless she was on the back of a horse, or when the summer sun made her pull it up in a long ponytail. He never understood why, but he used to love playing with her hair on those long summer days, spread out on the lawns of her family home. He used to love the feel of the warm, soft gold slip through his fingers as she talked and he listened. Agatha loved to talk almost as much as Penny. She used to tell him about her other friends, and her competitions; her frustration with stuff he didn’t quite understand. But he listened.  He’d get lost the moment and whenever she would ask him a question, he’d hum in response. He was just happy to be with her.

 

Thinking back now, he used to think idly about this day. About her dressed in white. He imagined Dr. Wellbelove at her side as they made their way down the aisle. He imagined starting their life together, a little house and children. It seems almost silly now to think that far ahead. They were teenagers. Hopeful, delusional, stupid teenagers.

 

They wanted to world, and he wanted nothing more than to see her happy.

 

_But look at how happy she is now._

 

She smiles brightly as she looks a towards her future, glancing towards her father, and then her mother, quietly thanking them for helping her along. And then, she looks at him and his heart swells larger than his chest can contain. He wants to call out and tell her how lovely she looks, how he wouldn't trade this moment for the world. But he doesn’t-- he can’t even find his voice because she’s taken it. Instead he smiles tenderly at her, and tries to suppress his tears.

 

He’s so lost in his thoughts that the appearance of another hand on his thigh makes him jump, and he turns to look at Baz.

 

Baz is smiling at him and then back at Agatha as she passes, and Simon presses into his shoulder, lovingly and happy. They watch as she approaches the man who will soon be named her husband and Simon’s heart aches for the old days. It aches for his first love, and his first kiss; his first dance and his first glimpse of happiness, but it’s not painful. It’s a sweet ache.

 

His fingers entwine with Baz’s as he sits back and watches.

 

_Congratulations, Agatha._


End file.
